The Awakening
by Ann Murry
Summary: A first contact story. Thank you all for the great reviews. I completed the story, and I hope it's a good ending.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Star Trek franchise, nor have I profited from this story.

The Awakening

Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly, gracefully filling the room from one end to the next, until if finally settled softly upon her. When she heard the door open with a creak, she looked up from the pallet that had been her bed these last three days.

"It's time," a masculine male voice announced.

She rose slowly from the stone floor of the ancient building, to face her fate. She didn't fear the outcome of the trial, what ever her long awaited fate, was nothing compared to the pain of having to face her family and friends. Because of her, the elders had been forced to bring the city together, and start an ancient tradition that dated back centuries, but had not been used for several generations.

She walked in silence beside her guard for several minutes before he turned to look at her.

"Have you nothing to say?" he asked hastily.

"What needs to be said," she answered quietly.

"Why did you do it, Capathia," Morkai pleaded. "We were going to be joined."

"I'm sorry for you," she answered softly.

"But not for yourself," he said angrily.

She shook her head. "No, Morkai," she said. "Not for myself."

He led her across the grounds of the ancient city to the capital building, where the rest of her people waited. Morkai led her threw the crowd and brought her to the foot of the council table, the elders awaiting her arrival. Capathia held her head high, and her eyes fixed straight ahead as she stood before them. The eldest of the five men seated before her rose to his feet, and addressed the girl in front of him.

"Capathia, woman of the city of Desai, you have been found guilty of blasphemy," he stated, agitated murmuring went through the crowd. "It is the decision of this council that punishment should commence immediately."

Her whole body went numb, but she was comforted by the knowledge that she wouldn't have to wait for the sentence to be carried out. It was better to get it over with quickly, better for her and for her family. Morkai roughly took a hold of her right arm and led her into the courtyard just off the council chambers. He brought her to the middle of the yard, upon the ground was a large circle, and inside of it was a picture of a sun. Steadying her in place, he looked at her sadly before backing away. Outside of the circle that she stood in were five smaller circles with the same sun picture as hers, and these the elders came to stand in. Morkai brought each elder a basket full of stones and placed it reverently in their hands. Roughly an hour later she lay at their feet, battered, bloody, and dead.

_(Three months earlier)_

Capathia walked along the edge of the forest in deep thought; her father had just informed her that Morkai had asked to join with her, a marriage proposal. She liked him well enough, in fact of all her recent suitor's he would have to be one of her favorites, but she didn't realize that a proposal would come so quickly. The decision was really her father's more so than hers, but he had gone against tradition and consulted her before answering. She smiled inwardly at the thought of her father doing this, he had always been a stickler for tradition, but it was a well kept secret that he respected his daughter, so much so that he would ask her opinion on several matters since his wife's passing.

She didn't realize how far she had gone into the forest until she came to an unfamiliar thicket; she was just about to turn back when something caught her eye, she moved deeper into the forest to investigate the mysterious object. She reached out and touched the side of it; it was smooth and cold to the touch. Circling it she went in search of the entrance, she quickly determined the object was lying on its side and looked as thought it had fallen from the sky. The door had been torn almost completely off and she had to climb on her hands and knees underneath it to get inside.

Once inside she quickly realized the interior was completely alien to her, she went slowly forward to the front of the shuttle. She ran her hand along the control panel excitedly; she had never seen anything quiet like this. A groan from behind her startled her back to reality and she quickly turned to peer into the darkness. Lying in a corner of the shuttle was a being clearly not from Desai, which was startling enough, but what made it even more so was its appearance. In the dimly lit interior she could make out pointed ears, and to her horror, it was bleeding green blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 2

Kirk sat on the couch in his quarters holding a snifter of brandy. Without knocking, McCoy entered and sat down beside the still form of his captain.

"What's on your mind, Bones?"

"That walking computer," McCoy said with an exasperated sigh. "What else."

Kirk cracked the slightest grin at his friend's choice of words to describe the Vulcan first officer.

"Star Fleet has declared him missing and presumed dead," Kirk replied somberly.

"I heard," McCoy replied quickly, noticing for the first time the shot of brandy the captain held. "You got one of those for me?"

"You know where it is," Kirk replied absently deep in thought.

McCoy rose and went to the cabinet where the captain kept the bottle of brandy, after he poured himself a shot he turned back to the still motionless Kirk.

"To Spock," McCoy said softly raising his glass. Kirk looked up quickly.

"No," he said incensed. "I will not think of him as dead, and neither will you."

McCoy lowered the glass; he had hoped that his friend would accept the situation. "Jim, you have to face facts," McCoy said quietly. "It's been over a month, without a trace. Star Fleet has every right…."

Kirk interrupted him before he could finish. "Star Fleet has no right," Kirk replied angrily. "They sent him out there; he shouldn't have been out there to begin with."

"Of course he should have, Jim," McCoy replied. "You know as well as I do, that approaching scientists is the basis for first contact, and no one was better suited than Spock for that kind of mission."

Don't try to placate me, Bones," Kirk said rising from the couch to pace anxiously in the small quarters. "He's not dead."

"How do you know that, Jim," McCoy said pleadingly.

Kirk stopped abruptly. "I would know it," Kirk said softly. "Some how, I would just know."

_(One month earlier)_

Capathia stood completely still, to her surprise the strange being had not awakened. All she had to do was back out the way that she had come, no one would know she had seen the stranger or knew he existed. She started for the door, and stopped when he let out another groan. How could she live with herself if she just left him to die?

She knelt beside the stranger and reached out with a partially webbed hand, she nudged the being which elicited another groan, scared she quickly pulled her hand back. She listened as the being spoke softly in unfamiliar tones, green blood continued to slowly seep from a gash on the side of his head, she realized that was probably why he wasn't conscious.

Looking around for something to wrap around the wound, her eyes fell upon what appeared to be an article of clothing. It was similar to the design that the stranger wore around his upper body, she quickly ripped a strip of the material off and gently pressed it to the wound.

Glancing around the interior of the shuttle, she saw something she had never seen before. She picked it up to inspect it, by wrapping her fingers around the bottom, she quickly guessed that it had been made to hold with only one hand. It had a sleek design and came to a point at one end. She spoke reassuringly to calm the stranger when he started to thrash around, and placed the device in a pocket of her clothing to get a better look at it later.

He heard strange language, but couldn't make out what it was.

"_Enterprise_," Spock said weakly.

'_Such strange language_,' she thought to herself. '_I wonder what he is_.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 3

Pain was the first thing he felt, the second was a wave of nauseating dizziness. He struggled to regain consciousness, concentrating on one thought, the _Enterprise_. He must some how contact them, let them know what happened. A voice, a strange musical voice hovered near him. Opening his eyes gingerly, he saw someone bending over him, fuzzy, out of focus.

"Where am I," he asked in Vulcan, only just realizing he had not spoken in standard. He repeated the question again, this time in standard.

Capathia realized that he had just spoken in not one, but two different languages. _'Sun, moon, and stars,' _she thought to herself. _'How many different languages does this creature speak?' How will I ever communicate with him?'_

Spock sighed with frustration and closed his eyes against another wave of dizziness. She had tried to make him as comfortable as possible, finding a blanket in the back of the shuttle she used it to keep him warm. It currently wasn't their coldest season, but it wasn't their warmest season either, and she didn't want him to get any weaker by being exposed to the elements.

Spock opened his eyes forcefully, making them focus. Staring back at him, he realized suddenly was a female of the species he had been sent to contact. The girl, for she didn't look old enough to him to be called a woman, had bright red hair and a golden hue to her skin. He tried to remember the language he had taught himself for this mission, but certain words eluded him. He decided instead to go for as basic as possible.

"Can you understand me," he asked softly.

Capathia shivered suddenly inward with the realization that this strange creature had just spoken to her, in her language.

"Yes, I can understand you," she replied. "Who are you, where do you come from?"

"That is some what difficult to explain," Spock said lightly. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You are just outside the city of Desai," Capathia said. Indicating the shuttle she continued, "I found you here, in this strange object."

Spock took a moment to get his bearings and looked around. The shuttle was in relatively good condition considering the hard landing he had been forced to make. No one could have anticipated the atmosphere of the tiny planet. By the time he realized just how unstable it was, it had been too late to pull the shuttle up, and out of the atmosphere. Forced to crash land, he had taken the worst of it when the impact had knocked him out of his seat.

"Help me to sit up," Spock asked weakly.

He had to see if the comm. unit was still operational. Unsure if she really wanted to touch him, she reached out hesitantly and allowed him to use her for support. Spock carefully sat forward with the girls help, and considered his physical condition, aside from a splitting headache as Doctor McCoy would say; he couldn't tell that anything else was wrong. He reached up toward the wound on his head.

"Don't," Capathia said pulling his hand away. "It just stopped bleeding. If you touch it, you may make it start again."

Looking around at the cluttered interior of the shuttle, Spock's eyes focused on a certain case.

"Inside that case, is something that will prevent it from bleeding," Spock said and indicated the medical kit. "Could you bring it to me?"

She retrieved the kit and watched with almost fascinated interest as he opened it. Rummaging through the contents, Spock's hand settled on a bottle of antiseptic spray. While he cleaned and dressed the wound, he thought about where he was. Spock realized quickly based upon the girls speech and attire that he was clearly on the wrong continent. This small city of Desai was not capable of interstellar travel, crash landing here and being seen by the local population would have a very damaging effect to his mission, this city and its people. He realized how important it was to limit his contact with the rest of her city to prevent any further damage.

"Did you come from the sky?" Capathia asked, breaking the silence between them.

Spock thought about how he should answer, and she sensed his reluctance to answer her question.

"I always wondered if there was life beyond the stars," she replied. "Now I know."

She was clearly trying to ascertain where it was he had come from and who he was. He started to reply, when he heard several voices from outside the shuttle.

"They can't find you," she said extremely agitated. "If they do, I don't know what will happen."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 4

Kirk lay upon his bunk in the semidarkness unable to sleep. Torn between his duty to Star Fleet and his loyalty to a missing friend, he had gone to sickbay in search of some encouragement and instead he had gotten a dose of reality. He had just received a communication from Admiral Komack. The content of Komack's message was clear, continue on without his first officer or risk losing his command.

McCoy reached for his bottle of brandy, handed Kirk a glass and took a large gulp of his own. The Captain put his glass to his lips but couldn't bring himself to drink it.

"What would you do," Kirk asked sullen. "Were you in my place, Bones?"

"Don't ask me that, Jim," McCoy said sternly. "Because no matter how I answer it won't make no difference to you. Spock will still be out there, somewhere."

"Do you think he's dead," Kirk asked seriously.

McCoy studied the tops of his boots for a moment before squaring his shoulders and looking his friend directly in the eye.

"Yes, Jim," McCoy replied softly. "I do."

Kirk put his glass untouched upon McCoy's desk. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he turned back to his friend. "Well I don't," Kirk said angrily. "I'm not going to give up, until I find out the truth."

McCoy had another drink and waited for Kirk to calm down. "Look, Jim," he said softly. "If Spock were alive, don't you think for one minute, that he would find a way to let us know."

Kirk sighed and threw an arm across his open eyes; the reading lamp in the outer office was still lit. He had just finished a private conversation with Spock's parents which had been no less pleasant. His father, Ambassador Sarek had been polite enough, but Kirk could tell the strain of not knowing Spock's whereabouts was none the less stressful, even for an unemotional Vulcan.

When he asked how Amanda was holding up, Spock's father replied, "my wife is human, captain. She is worried about our son."

'_What would Spock do?' _Kirk thought. '_He wouldn't go off without me, how could I abandon him?' _

Kirk was aware that Star Fleet didn't want to touch this with a proverbial ten foot pole. It wasn't everyday that people disappeared during first contact missions. It had been known to happen; Kirk knew that much and anyone undertaking a first contact mission was aware of the risks involved. But all that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was Spock was missing and no matter what, he had to find out what happened.

-

The heavy wooden door was pulled shut with a loud clang, from the other side Spock heard a lock being placed upon it. He turned around to survey his surroundings which were no more encouraging, a windowless room with a few sparse pieces of furniture.

The Council of leaders from the city of Desai had stormed the shuttle and brought him here in the middle of the night. From what little he had heard, they did not want the general public to know he existed. He did not resist them taking him away, for even though their weapons were of a primitive nature, he was quiet sure that they would be no less deadly. The comm. unit on the shuttle didn't work, he was not able to let the _Enterprise_ know what happened or where he was. He sat down on the cot that was to be his bed.

What would happen to him now?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 5

McCoy sat at his desk in his office; he looked up from the computer when Kirk entered. For the first time in days the captain actually had a smile upon his face.

"Jim, what's happened," McCoy asked quickly.

"This, Bones," Kirk replied, slapping an order upon the Doctor's desk.

McCoy picked up the paper and read it with disbelief. "Leave of absence," McCoy said rising.

"That's right," Kirk replied. "It's all approved."

"You're going after him," he sighed in frustration as Kirk nodded confirmation. "Jim, you need to have your head examined. I mean, what about your command, you don't know how long you'll be gone. What about the _Enterprise_? Star Fleet is not going to just sit by and let you go clear across the galaxy on some wild goose chase, leaving this ship without a captain."

"You're right, Bones," Kirk said taking a seat on the other side of the Doctor's desk. "That's why I've asked for a temporary replacement."

"Now I know you need to have your head examined," McCoy replied shocked, sitting down. "What did Star Fleet say?"

"Admiral Komack did agree to a temporary replacement," Kirk said. "And not only that, he also agreed to allow me to use his own personal ship."

"You're joking," McCoy said surprised. "Why would he do that?"

Kirk smiled mischievously. "I just got one hell of a communiqué from Spock's father," Kirk replied.

"Sarek," McCoy said softly. "So that's what this is all about."

"I'm not leaving him out there, Bones," Kirk said sternly.

"Well, it's obvious I can't talk you out of it," McCoy replied frustrated. "When are _we_ leaving?"

"_We_, Doctor," Kirk replied. "I don't recall inviting you along on this wild goose chase."

"Well, you don't think I'm going to just sit here and let you go off without me are you," McCoy said firmly. "Besides, Spock may need my help."

Kirk didn't want to think about what kind of condition his first officer and friend may be in. "We leave first thing tomorrow," Kirk replied as he handed a second order to the surprised doctor. "I anticipated that you'd want to come along."

-

"But, sair," Chekov protested. He and the other line officers were in _Enterprise's_ meeting room. Kirk had just filled them in on what he and McCoy were going to do. "No offense to you or the Doctor, but I hardly think you're capable of flying that ship light years away from _Enterprise_."

"I know it's been awhile, but I don't think that I've forgotten how to do it," Kirk replied. With a smile he turned to his chief engineer. "Besides, that's what I need you for Scotty?"

"Aye, captain," Scotty replied. "Ye just name it, sir."

"I don't want that ship to look like anything other than a yacht, but I do want it to be capable of warp, have a transporter…

"And shields," McCoy interjected. "Shields would be nice, Jim."

"And shields, Scotty," Kirk said with a wiry grin. "For chicken little."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to do this, captain," McCoy replied sarcastically. "The least we could do is come back alive."

"And with that happy note," Kirk said softly. He turned to his communications officer. "Lieutenant, I need everything that Spock was working on before he disappeared."

"Aye, sir," Uhura replied. "I'll get right on it."

"Good," Kirk replied as he turned back to his navigator. "Chekov, I need you and Sulu to program the necessary star charts, and plot the course that Spock would have taken. Since we don't know where exactly he is, we've got to start from the beginning.'

"Aye, sair," Chekov replied.

"Sir," Sulu said. "Who's going to take temporary command of the _Enterprise_?"

Kirk shifted uncomfortably in his seat and hesitated. "Captain, Styles," Kirk said quietly.

There were moans of protests from everyone seated at the table. "That self-righteous, pompous asshole," Scotty said aghast. "Are ye serious, sir?"

"Now Scotty, I know you don't like the man," Kirk replied quickly. "But everybody remember it's not going to be forever."

"It better not be, sir," Scotty replied. "Or ye find captain, Styles outside the nearest air-lock."

"Point taken, Mr. Scott," Kirk said. "Now, I want Captain Styles to be happy, to leave the Enterprise. Do I make myself clear?"

There were smiles all around as McCoy rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 6

Spock sat up quickly as the door opened; admitting a golden hued alien with the same red hair as the girl that helped him. Spock assumed by his bearing that he was the leader of the city of Desai. The alien regarded Spock suspiciously as he started to pace about the small room, finally deciding to address the captive he turned back to face the Vulcan.

"I am Selwyn, leader of the city of Desai," he said. "We have questioned Capathia; she tells me that you can speak our language."

"To a certain degree," Spock replied standing up. He decided that it would be better to answer as little as possible. "Is the girl well?"

"Why do you want to know," the leader stepped forward and asked suspiciously. "Did she know about your presence here, did she help you?"

"No," Spock replied quickly unwilling to implicate the girl. "She came upon me accidentally, after I crashed here."

"Then….you are a creature from……. the stars," Selwyn said surprised taking a step backward.

Spock decided it was time for a little of the truth. "That is correct," he said. "I am Spock, a representative from the United Federation of Planets."

"Where was your destination?" the leader asked uncomfortably.

"It was this planet, but not this side," Spock replied calmly. "Your atmosphere was unstable and I was not able to compensate.'

"But no one has been to the other side," the leader replied shocked, "and lived to tell about it."

"Indeed," Spock replied surprised. "However there is life on the other side of this planet. Far more advance than yours."

"I don't believe you," Selwyn replied suddenly angry, his voice raised, he took another step toward the Vulcan. "I want to know why you're here. Who are you, and what are you?"

Spock stood stiffly and regarded the alien before him with no emotion. "I have answered your questions with the truth," Spock replied. "There is nothing more to say." Spock turned away from the angry alien and sat down on the cot as Selwyn turned and stormed out of the room.

-

Capathia waited and wondered what would become of the strange alien, she answered the council leader's questions as vaguely as she could, but in the end it didn't really matter. They still got most of what ever information out of her that Spock had told her. She rose quickly and approached the leader of Desai as he spoke with the other council members.

"What will become of him, father," Capathia asked agitated.

"That is none of your concern, Capathia" Selwyn replied curtly, turning to look his daughter directly in the face. "Go to our home, speak to no one about this, do you understand?"

"Yes, father," Capathia replied and turned to leave. She rounded a corner and stopped to listen as her father and the other council members spoke in hushed tones. Straining to hear what they were saying the only thing she could be certain of was one word that frightened her to the very core of her soul, dissection.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 7

Kirk walked the hanger deck with Scotty; they were assessing the space worthiness of the Admiral's private starcraft before his and McCoy's departure.

"By the looks of it," Kirk said grimly. "She wouldn't last the first asteroid storm."

"Aye," Scotty replied. "She's built for looks. Nevertheless I have managed a few changes I think ye be pleased with."

"Oh," Kirk replied with a smile. "Enlighten me Scotty."

"She's comes with twin nacelles engines," Scotty said. "Matter-antimatter inducers, gravitational, and life-support backup systems."

"Really," Kirk said surprised. "What have you added?"

"A couple of photon torpedoes," Scotty replied with a smile. "Connected into your energy circuits, you'll have enough power to fire them, if necessary."

"Scotty, you never cease to amaze me," Kirk said.

"That's not all," Scotty replied cutting him off. "I've also made sure ye have shields. Now mind you, they wouldn't deflect a torpedo, but at least they will protect you from the debris of normal space flight."

"Well, we can't ask for miracles, now can we," Kirk replied with a chuckle. He turned at the sound of an exasperated grunt.

"Were going after Spock in that," McCoy said with a laugh.

"That's it, Bones," Kirk replied quickly. "Were under the guise of being on vacation, remember."

McCoy stared apprehensively at the small, white, and sleek starcraft. "What's this thing called anyway?" he asked.

"The Admiral's Leisure," Kirk replied with a grin.

McCoy grunted. "I think the Admiral has too much time on his hands," he replied climbing into the luxury craft.

Kirk turned back to his chief engineer. "Well Scotty," Kirk said. "Captain Styles should be here this afternoon. You're in command, until then."

"Aye, sir," Scotty replied. "Ye take care out there."

"Don't worry about us," Kirk replied. "Just make sure I get my ship back in one piece."

"Aye," Scotty replied quickly "That I'll do, sir."

-

Kirk's fingers played over the control and display panels of the small ship as he familiarized himself with the readings.

McCoy shifted uncomfortably in the seat beside him. "Are you going to sit there and play with that thing all day," he said agitated. "Or are we going to go find Spock."

"Keep your pants on, Doctor," Kirk replied powering up the small craft. He glided her out of the Enterprise's hanger doors, with a jolt that threw McCoy into the back of his seat the ship lurched forward. By the time the Doctor straightened up, she was floating gracefully in the darkness of space.

McCoy turned to regard Kirk with an angry scowl.

"Sorry," Kirk replied sheepishly. "She got away from me for a moment."

"Where's Sulu and Chekov when you need em," McCoy replied.

He turned back to stare at the view screen as the ship streaked across the galaxy on her way to where, neither was certain.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 8

Capathia had seen little of her father over the last several days and it worried her. Whatever they were doing to the stranger couldn't be good. She felt partially responsible for his being taken captive in the first place. If she had left the strange object, like she was going to do in the beginning, he probably wouldn't have been discovered. I have to do something, she thought to herself. He doesn't deserve to die. She waited until after dark, then leaving the house dressed in a black robe, she made her way to the capital building. Slipping in undetected through a side door, she quickly went to the room where they had the stranger locked away. There was no lock upon the door and when she tried it, it opened easily. She looked in side and her heart sank, he wasn't there.

Backing out of the room, she turned and bumped directly into Morkai.

"Capathia, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Morkai, are you following me," Capathia asked suspiciously.

He turned a shade darker than his usual skin tone. "Well, you've been acting so strange lately," he said defensively. "I thought you were sneaking out to meet with someone."

"Jealousy doesn't become you Morkai," Capathia said harshly. She started to walk away from him and he grabbed her arm.

"You didn't answer my question," he said sternly. "Why are you here?"

She flashed him an angry look. "What business is it of yours where I go and what I do?" Capathia answered defiantly.

"I've asked to join with you," Morkai said. "That's makes anything you do, my business."

"Not to me it doesn't," Capathia answered angrily. She grabbed him suddenly and pulled him around a corner as steps could be heard coming down the hall, followed by voices.

"We've done as much as we can, Selwyn," an angry voice said. "It won't answer our questions and with holding nourishment seems to have no effect. We can't use any type of torture as it possesses unnatural strength. What else can we do?"

"How do you know that?" Selwyn asked.

"We observed it breaking the lock on the door, just by pushing against it," the voice said. "We were forced to use sedation darts that we use to sedate animals in order to stop it."

The steps and the voices stopped just around the corner from the two in hiding.

"Alright, let's start the medical testing then," Selwyn replied. "I want to know what it is."

"Selwyn, you can't be serious," a shocked voice replied. Capathia recognized it as the city's leading scientist. "We don't know what kind of diseases this stranger may have."

"Ronan, I've told you what it said," Selwyn replied. "If this creature is from the stars, and if life does existed on the other side of this planet. Everything we've ever been taught has been a lie."

Capathia could almost feel the tension in the air, as the scientist hesitated.

"Now, are you going to be the one to tell the citizens of our city," her father asked. "That they've been lied to, their whole lives."

"I say we just dispose of it," Ronan replied. "Why waste time trying to find out a truth that no one wants to know."

"Because I want to know," Selwyn replied angrily. "If you can't perform the tests, then I'll be forced to replace you."

Capathia waited with indrawn breath as the scientist finally answered.

"I'll use the sedation darts that we used on it before," the scientist replied. "But those darts have been known to have severe side effects, Selwyn."

"Who cares," her father replied quickly. "When all is said and done, it will be dead anyway."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 9

Capathia gasped which almost turned into a sob at her father's words. Morkai grabbed her when she started to pull away from him as her father rounded the corner.

"What are you two doing here?" he demanded angrily. He was afraid that they had over heard the scientist's conversation. He could tell by the look on his daughter's face that was what had just happened.

"Please father," Capathia pleaded. "Don't kill him. He hasn't done anything to deserve that."

"Morkai, take Capathia to our home and make sure she stays there," her father said sternly.

"Yes, Selwyn," Morkai answered fearfully.

They waited while her father and the others walked further down the hall. Once she was certain they were out of sight, she pulled away from Morkai.

"What were they talking about, Capathia," Morkai asked shocked. "Who is this stranger?"

"I have to find out where they are keeping him," Capathia said agitated. "I can't let them kill him, Morkai."

Grabbing Capathia by the arms, he looked her directly in the face. "Where did he come from, Capathia," Morkai asked.

"He came from the stars, Morkai," Capathia said softly.

"No, I don't believe it," Morkai replied harshly.

"But it's true," Capathia stated. "I found his ship, I helped him, and now because of it, my father is going to have him destroyed. I'm not going to let him do it."

"How do you intend to stop them, Capathia," Morkai asked.

"By any means necessary, Morkai," Capathia said quickly. "Will you help me?"

Morkai grabbed her roughly by the arm. "No, I won't," he said harshly. "You won't be doing anything either. I'm taking you home, just like your father wanted."

She started to fight to free herself from his grasp, but she wasn't strong enough. She decided abruptly to stop fighting him, deciding instead to wait for the opportunity to get away later, but Morkai knew instantly why she had stopped fighting. Taking her home, he shoved her inside the front door, and then locked it from outside. Keeping the key he decided he would stick around to see what she would do next.

-

Spock awoke strapped down, metal biting into his wrists and ankles. He watched unemotionally almost as if in a fog, as the scientist Ronan took blood from the crock of his arm. Ronan was utterly aghast at the sight of it; he had never before seen green blood. Spock withdrew into himself as the dispassionate alien hands probed at him. Selwyn stood to the side of the room and watched the proceedings distastefully. He was well aware of how his daughter felt about the creature's life; after all she was the one who found it. He never wanted to do anything that would cause her distress, but in this situation he had no choice. His society wouldn't allow him to be persuaded to save the creatures life simply because a girl wanted it.

Ronan approached Selwyn and noted with utter amazement that they had located all of his vital organs. "I think we have enough information, Selwyn," the scientist said. "Do you wish him destroyed now?"

The council leader of Desai took a moment to think about the future. If what this creature said was true, he was going to need proof. If he ordered his death now, the only ones able to verify the stranger's existence were the council members themselves. That did not bode well with Selwyn, making a decision he turned back to the scientist.

"No, Ronan," Selwyn replied. "We'll wait a little while longer. I have other plans for our strange alien creature."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 10

Captain Styles boarded Enterprise with all the pomp and circumstance befitting a captain. An honor guard of six security personnel was lined up before the airlock. Scotty and the other bridge officers waited at the end of the line to greet the temporary captain. They were all dressed in formal uniforms; Scotty knew captain Styles would be most impressed with the greeting.

The airlock opened, and Captain Styles stepped through. He nodded to the security personnel as he walked by each one; under his right arm he carried a swagger stick. He stopped in front of Scotty.

"Mister Scott," Styles said. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, sir." Scotty said with a slight grin. He turned to the other bridge officers and introduced them each in turn. "Lieutenant Uhura, Communications, Lieutenant Sulu, Helm and Ensign Chekov, Navigation."

"Ensign," Styles said with disgust as he looked over the young Russian. "Kirk has an Ensign on first shift Navigation."

"Keptain, Kirk has every confidence in my ability, sir," Chekov replied quickly.

"That maybe Ensign," Styles replied. "But Captain Kirk is not here, I am." Styles turned back to Scotty. "You'll be acting XO Mr. Scott?"

"Aye, sir," Scotty replied.

"Good, find me a Lieutenant to replace the Ensign at Navigation," Styles said. "I prefer someone with more experience."

Chekov took a deliberate step forward as Scotty stepped in front of captain Styles. "Sir, Mr. Chekov has been under the guidance of Mr. Spock at Science," Scotty said. "I believe that he would be better suited for that temporary position."

Styles regarded Scotty with a slight frown. He didn't really want an Ensign on the bridge during his shift, but for the sake of making this voyage a little less stressful for the crew he acquiesced.

"Alright, the Ensign can take over at Science," Styles said.

"Fine, sir," Scotty replied quickly. "I'll see ye to your quarters."

Sulu, Uhura and Chekov watched at Scotty led the _Captain_ down the corridor.

"That man is an ass…."

"Pavel," Uhura said sternly. "At least he is allowing you to stay on the bridge."

"Until you have smoked out the bees, you can't eat the honey," Chekov said.

"What is that?" Sulu asked with a laugh.

Chekov pulled a book from the pocket of his jacket and handed it to Sulu.

"Old Russian proverbs," Sulu said with a grin.

"Keptin, Styles is going to hear quite a few of them," Chekov said mischievously. "Before he departs the _Enterprise_."

-

Kirk yawn and stretched, McCoy was in the back of the starcraft asleep. He called up the star chart to the solar system where Spock was headed for what seemed like the 100th time that day. Memorizing everything about it, he plotted the fast course that would take them to the planet where Spock was supposed to make first contact. Whether he succeeded in making the contact or not was what he had to try and determine first. If he didn't make the contact then he would have to start a search. Trying to find out where it was Spock ended up would take some time, but other than picking random planets to search it was the only option open to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 11

Spock came too slowly with the realization that he was no longer being sedated. Rising slowly to survey his surroundings he felt disoriented, weak and nauseated. More so he thought grimly, than if he'd been given one of McCoy's potions.

Looking around, he realized he had been moved. He was now in a large cage of sorts, with a stone floor and ceiling, but bars for walls and door, it made him suddenly feel extremely agitated. As the effects of the drug continued to wear off, he was slowly realizing that certain aspects of his mental abilities were becoming impaired.

Incredible as it seemed to him, he had lost his ability to keep time. Searching inside his consciousness, he found that some of the mind rules were indeed lost to him. Whether it was because of his head injury or the drug they had given him, he wasn't sure. But one thing was certain, he was _frightened_.

Spock could only remember being scared once before in his life, as a small child crossing the desert during his _kahs-wan_. Then he had been scared of failing, and disappointing his father, but this fear was different. Spock was scared for his life. He sat upon the cot cross-legged for the purpose of meditation.

"I must not allow it to go any further," he said harshly. "I am a Vulcan, I must control……." It was too much for him to take, he collapsed upon the bed, and wrapping himself in a blanket he lay there wondering what would happen to him now. Finally tried from the inner battle he was waging inside himself, he fell asleep.

-

Morkai spent the night outside Capathia's home that she shared with her father. After she had made no attempt to leave, he returned to the capital building hoping to speak to her father about the joining. Selwyn and the other council members were standing in a group talking when he went in. Her father broke away from the other's when he seen Morkai enter.

"Good day, Morkai," the leader said. Morkia noticed he was happier than he'd seen him in days. "I trust my daughter is at our home?"

"Yes, she is the reason why I'm here," Morkai replied.

"Yes, the joining," Selwyn said quickly. "I haven't forgotten. You have my consent, the sooner she is married, the better."

Morkai smiled. "I was afraid after last night……," he said leading off.

"I wanted to speak to both of you about that," Selwyn replied. "Bring my daughter here, to the back of the building. There's something I want her to see."

Morkai returned to Capathia's house, unlocking the front door, he found his intended just inside the door asleep. Reaching down he nudged her gently until she woke up.

"Capathia your father wants to see you, right away," Morkai stated.

Rising up from the pallet by the door she turned and fixed him with an angry stare. "What does he want, Morkai," Capathia asked.

"He wants you to see something," Morkai stated. 'I think it has to do with that stranger."

Capathia and Morkai returned to the capital building together. They went around to the back of the building as her father had instructed. Just off the courtyard was an enormous cage, her father and the other council members stood before it. When Capathia looked inside she was horrified to see the strange creature inside asleep. He had been put on display for all to see.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 12

Capathia turned in rage and sorrow to her father. "How could you do this, father," she screamed. "He is not an animal to be displayed."

"You wanted it alive, Capathia," Selwyn replied angrily. "Then this is how it must live."

Spock heard the commotion, but worst yet he felt it. Without the mind rules, he was unable to block out the thoughts and emotions of those around him. He could feel without wanting to, Capathia's sorrow and her rage, as well as her father's loathing for him. It was a most unpleasant experience and it made him feel an emotion he had felt few times before, he got angry.

Spock went into a rage, he flew at the door of the cage and tried to tear it from it hinges. Surprised Selwyn and the others jumped back as he flew at them again and again. Capathia watched grief stricken as the scientist Ronan loaded a sedative dart into a pistol and shot it at the stranger. The scientist was a good marksman, Spock thought ruefully as he felt the dart make contact with his neck.

-

Kirk brought the starcraft into an orbit around the planet simply designated at T-230. Using the limited scanners on the _Admirals Leisure_, he slowly scanned the planet's surface grid by grid, looking for any signs of Spock or his shuttle craft.

"Well," McCoy said impatiently. He watched as Kirk, grim faced started yet another scan.

"Well, what," Kirk replied without looking up. "There's no sign yet, Bones."

"How many have you done, Jim," McCoy replied. "We've been her almost twenty hours already."

"Four," Kirk replied impatiently.

"Damn," McCoy said sullenly, "we'll be at this for days."

-

Capathia returned home later that day, angry at herself and her father. If only there was a way she could release him. Maybe if he fled into the forest, he could find his way home, but she knew to get him out of that cage was going to be next to impossible. Only the council members had the key to open the door, and there was no way she would be able to get one from any of them. Capathia shivered slightly as the day slowly turned into night.

Grabbing her light wrap from its peg on the wall, she wrapped it around her, and felt something solid hit her side. Reaching into the pocket, she withdrew the object that had fascinated her on the first day she found the strange creature. She had forgotten that she put it into her pocket with the intention of trying to find out what it was later.

She absently turned it around in her hands several times, but she couldn't figure out how to work it or what it was. Finding a button on the bottom front of the object she pressed it. To her astonishment a beam which reminded her of fire, shot out from the tiny object and totally obliterated a vase of flowers on the table near the door. She dropped the weapon on the floor fearful it would go off again and waited for it to do something else.

She nudged it several times with her foot and when it didn't go off, she gently picked it up. Careful not to touch the button that set it off in the first place, she placed it back into her pocket. Suddenly, she realized, she had a means to gain entry into the cage after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 13

"Bones," Kirk said excitedly. "I think I got something."

McCoy looked up from making a cup of coffee. "Are you sure," he said quickly.

Kirk hands flew over the scanner on the starcraft, he looked up with an exuberate expression. "It's the shuttle," he said softly.

"Finally," McCoy said agitated, "let's go."

Kirk set the controls of the tiny transporter on the starcraft to auto. They beamed down to a clearing in a remote location. McCoy, using his tricorder scanned the area for any signs of Spock.

"I'm not picking up anything yet, Jim," McCoy said.

Kirk using his own tricorder turned in the opposite direction. "The shuttle is this way, Bones," Kirk stated and started out. McCoy followed, almost at a trot to keep pace with the anxious Captain.

McCoy heard a sound off in the distance, a distinctive sound, one he'd heard many times as a child in Georgia. Once they arrived at the location of where the shuttle was supposed to be, he knew his hypothesis had been correct. "Let me guess," McCoy said grimly. "It's in the river."

Kirk nodded without looking up. The current was so strong, and with night falling, nothing of the shuttle could be seen from where they stood.

-

Capathia waited once more for darkness to fall. Getting outside the house however proved rather difficult, Morkai was constantly hanging around. She went to her room, turning off all the lights as she went, under the guise of going to sleep. She waited in the dark until she was relatively sure he had left, then she opened her window and climbed out. Quietly making her way back to the capital building, she thought to herself, this is it. If I don't get him out now, we'll both die.

-

Spock felt the frightened presence of another being near him, bringing him back to consciousness, and re-awakening his own fear. Sitting up quickly he clutched at the cot to steady himself and his breathing, waiting to attack whom ever it was that was approaching.

"Stranger," Capathia whispered hesitantly.

Spock realized it was the girl that had found him in the shuttle. Rising weakly, he approached the door of the cage.

"It's Capathia, please don't be scared," she whispered when he made it to the door. "I've got something of yours. We may be able to use it to get you out of here."

Spock watched as the girl withdrew from her pocket, a hand phaser. "Yes," he said so softly she barely heard him. "Aim the device at the hinges to the door."

She nodded as he shuffled backward, once she was sure he was clear of the door, she aimed the weapon and fired. The heavy iron like door started to fall backward, and with what little strength he still possessed, Spock caught it before it could bang upon the ground. Gently lowering it, he placed it quietly upon the stone floor. Straining to rise, he realized just how weak he was. How was he going to make it back to the shuttle in this condition? Taking a deep breath he drew from inside himself what ever resolve he had left. If he could just make it to the shuttle and get the necessary items to survive, he could wait in the forest for possible rescue. It was the only option open to him. Spock knew if he stayed a captive, they would eventually kill him.

Capathia stepped toward him and reached out her hand. "Let me help you," she said gently.

-

"Bones," Kirk called out from further upstream. "Come look at this."

McCoy hurried to where his captain was on one knee upon the ground.

"What is it, Jim," McCoy asked after noticing the tracks in the dirt.

"It look's like a large object was pushed into the river," Kirk said rising and turned to the Doctor with a hopeful expression. "I don't think that the shuttle crashed into the river, Bones."

"You think someone pushed it here," McCoy said surprised.

"Yes, from where ever it crashed," Kirk said thoughtfully. "Come one, let's follow these tracks and find out where they lead."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 14

Spock stumbled, and almost brought the two of them to the ground. In the darkness and without his sense of direction, he felt as though he were faltering in a great sea of despair.

"I do not remember where I landed," he said frustrated.

"Don't worry," Capathia replied helping him back up to his feet. "I know where the large object is."

As uncomfortable as it was to be so close to her, Spock had no choice but to trust her to lead the way. In his physical condition, he knew he couldn't make the trek on his own, but her emotions as she walked beside him were so strong that the pain of bearing them was almost physical.

-

Kirk continued to follow the tracks at a brisk pace. He had to know what happened to his first officer and friend. He wouldn't rest until he knew for certain whether Spock was alive or, he could barely bring himself to think it, dead.

"Jim," McCoy said suddenly. Startled the captain stopped.

"What is it, Bones," Kirk asked.

McCoy stood a few feet away. Using his tricorder he scanned the area carefully, he wanted to be absolutely sure before he said anything, and then there it was, the tiniest thread of hope beeped upon his screen.

"I've got him," McCoy said triumphantly. "Vulcan life signs…….. and something else."

"I knew he was alive," Kirk said harshly. "Where is he, Bones?"

"It looks as though………they're headed in the same direction we are, Jim," McCoy replied excitedly.

"Let's go," Kirk said and resumed his former track. Spock alive, he could hardly believe it at first, but now after having it confirmed, he had never given up hope.

McCoy studied the readings on his tricorder, he didn't like what he saw, but for the captain's sake, he said nothing about it.

-

Capathia stopped and looked around, she was sure this was where she had found him, but the large object that he fell from the stars in was nowhere in sight.

"I don't understand," she said absently. She scanned the area with her eyes, but in the darkness she couldn't make out anything familiar. "I was sure this was the spot."

"I believe you are correct," Spock said weakly. Spock looked down, he pointed out the deep groves in the ground that had been made when someone dragged the shuttle away. "If you will notice, it looks as though my craft has been dragged away."

"The river," Capathia said sullen. She noticed in what direction the marks led. "They must have pushed it into the river." Spock unable to stand any longer, sat hard upon the ground at her feet. "What will you do now," she asked alarmed.

"I do not know," Spock replied softly.

As Capathia silently contemplated what to do next, Spock rose quietly from his seated position on the ground. He was sure he had heard voices off in the distance. Unsure of whether it was Selwyn and the council members, he prepared himself to fight if necessary. He would not allow them to take him back to that cage.

Capathia stood completely still as she listened and heard a strange sound as well. "What is it," Capathia whispered. Spock waited and when he saw who it was that was walking toward him, he actually felt _joy_.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 15

Capathia looked on in fright as two strange looking creatures emerged from the woods into the clearing. She shrank from their view by taking refuge behind her friend. Spock's eyes looked eagerly upon Jim's face, but he wasn't entirely sure if he should trust what he was seeing.

Kirk felt a chill of fear at Spock's appearance, standing in the middle of the clearing was not the same stoic Vulcan he had come to regard as his friend. The man before him was a disheveled mess, his clothes hung on his now too lean frame, his hair a matted mess, and a grown out beard upon his face. Kirk couldn't believe it had only been a month since the last time he saw him, to look at him now, he would have thought years had passed.

"Spock," Kirk said softly, the words were barely audible.

The emotions from his two closest friends washed over him, and he let them flood his mind. Without warning the adrenaline that had kept him going to that point, finally released its hold on his body, and he fell exhausted into the arms of the only man he ever trusted faithfully with his life.

-

"Jim," McCoy said softly.

Kirk looked around startled; he was back inside the _Admiral's Leisure_. He hadn't realized how close he'd come to drifting off until McCoy nudged him.

"Spock's awake if you want to talk to him," McCoy said.

Kirk rose to follow McCoy into the next room. "Wait," McCoy said grimly, "there's something you should know first."

"What is it, Bones," Kirk asked.

"Spock has lost the Vulcan mind rules, Jim," McCoy whispered. "Without the mind rules, Spock will be unable to shield his own thoughts from other telepaths, or to block out the thoughts and emotions of those around him."

"You mean….he can feel the emotions of whoever's around him?" Kirk asked. "And read their thoughts?"

McCoy nodded. "Without wanting to or trying," he stated.

Kirk nodded and followed McCoy into the next room. Spock lay in the shadows of the dimly lit room, his eyes fastened on Kirk's face, but they were dark, and it sent a chill of fear down his back. He sat down beside his friend.

"Spock, what happened down there," Kirk asked softly.

Spock closed his eyes slowly, when he opened them again, his gaze was fixed. "My mission did not go according to plan, captain," Spock said stiffly.

Kirk smiled slightly. "Apparently," he said.

Spock hesitated, and then lowered his eyelids. There was a long silence filled only with the sound of Spock's breathing as he gave in to the effects of McCoy's sedative.

McCoy moved toward Kirk's side. "He'll sleep now, Jim," he whispered.

But Kirk wasn't ready to leave his side and directed his thoughts desperately toward the Vulcan. '_Spock, you've helped me a hundred times, tell me how I can help you now?'_

There was no response from the Vulcan as Kirk started to turn away, and then Spock reached out.

"Thank you, T'hy'la," Spock whispered.

Kirk bent down to hear him better. "For what, Spock," he said softly.

"For saving me," Spock replied slowly, and closed his eyes as thought the effort had exhausted him.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 16

McCoy's eyes closed. On the computer screen before him was a list of articles from the Vulcan Academy of Science. In particular he was reading about the Vulcan mind rules. His eyes snapped open with the realization that he'd almost fallen asleep. No doubt Vulcan's would find this reading extremely fascinating, McCoy thought, but to him an article from one of the medical journals worked better than any sleeping pill he could ever take.

He stood up and stretched the sleep from his body. Looking over the controls in the cabin, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, not that he'd know anyway. The _Admiral's Leisure_ was on auto pilot, bound for Vulcan. After Spock had informed him about his condition, McCoy had contacted his parents and was informed that Spock could be re-taught the mind rules by a Tela'at. From what little he was told, a Tela'at was someone who was accomplished in the practice of _Kohlinahr_.

Kirk snored softly from a recliner just beyond the cabin, as McCoy made his way to the back of the starcraft to check on his patient. Spock's physical condition after they first beamed up had been deplorable, but now after some TLC, he was just about back to his old appearance. The door slid open to reveal Spock, awake and propped up in a half seated position on his bed. Startled, McCoy tried vainly to shield his thoughts, but Spock already knew long before he entered what he was thinking.

"I'm fine, Doctor," Spock said. "There is no need to worry about me."

"It doesn't matter what I think about," McCoy said with a snort. "You'll know, won't you?"

Spock regarded the medical officer for a moment. "You want to know about the girl," Spock said quickly.

"Sorry," McCoy said slightly embarrassed. "Curiosity got the best of me."

"There is no need to apologize," Spock replied. "Or any need to be curious. She found my shuttle shortly after I crashed and helped me. There is nothing more to tell." Spock hesitated, thoughtful for a moment. "Do you know what became of her?"

"No," McCoy replied regretfully. "After she seen us, she ran away scared. We called out to her, but I guess she couldn't understand that we meant her no harm."

"It is most unfortunate," Spock replied softly.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," McCoy replied. "She didn't see us beam up and I doubt that she really even thinks we exist."

"I can only hope," Spock said sullen.

"Get some rest, Spock," McCoy said starting for the door. "Call if you need anything."

-

Capathia's first instinct had been to run away from the two new strangers. They were different than the stranger she had helped, but she stopped herself from running out of concern for her friend. Turning back to make sure he was alright, she watched from behind a tree as the three of them just disappeared.

She wondered for a time in shock, and then finally returned to her city. Selwyn, Morkai, and the other council members were all gathered near the cage. When Morkai seen her approach he ran to her and grabbed her roughly.

"Capathia," he said softly. "Where have you been, we thought that creature had taken you away when it escaped."

"No," she said absently. "I helped it to leave, and then…..

"Then what," Selwyn asked.

"Then two others, who were not the same as the one I found," Capathia replied. "They came to take him away."

"Away, to where," Selwyn asked.

"I…I don't know," Capathia replied in shock. "They just disappeared."

"You speak nonsense, Capathia," Selwyn whispered angrily. "But at least it is gone, now we can forget it was even here and return to our normal lives."

"Your wrong, father," Capathia said harshly. "Our lives will never be normal again. Life exists beyond our stars, and I have to tell what I saw. I know we will be visited again."

"You know nothing, child," Selwyn said quickly.

"I know the truth," Capathia screamed as Selwyn grabbed her roughly.

"Capathia, you must promise me that you won't say anything in the city about what went on here," Selwyn said angrily. "Don't you realize what could happen? What you speak of, goes against everything we've ever been taught. The council of elders will be forced to charge you with heresy and blasphemy if you spread these lies."

"Lies, father," Capathia replied softly. "You saw the stranger, how can you say it was a lie."

"Because I have to, Capathia," Selwyn answered. "And so do you."

"No, I don't," Capathia answered defiantly. "Let them do what they will, but I will not be silenced any longer. It is time for change, father, and it starts here."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

The Awakening

Chapter 17

It is not logical to worry, Spock thought grimly. Still, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't find peace of mind. It hadn't been his intention to disturb the lives of other beings, especially ones who obviously were not advanced enough to accept his presence, and he found it to be quite disconcerting. No doubt this feeling was a result of losing his ability to mask his emotions, he thought.

As McCoy had explained it, the loss of the mind rules were brought on by the head injury he sustained during the crash, and a side effect of the drugs he had been given. That also was troubling to him. He had gotten angry down on that planet. Angry enough to kill if he had been given the opportunity, how could I face my family and the Tela'at, he thought. They will be aware of what happened, they will see it in my mind, I will bring shame to my family, he thought sadly. But he realized he was possibly worrying over nothing. On the journey to Babel, he and his father had come to terms with their differences. He will accept what has happened, Spock thought hopefully.

-

Kirk brought the _Admiral's Leisure_ into docking range with Vulcan Space Central; opening a channel he requested permission to dock the luxury starcraft. Spock fidgeted in the seat beside him, finally leaving the cabin and returned to the room in the back of the craft.

"Vulcan Space Central acknowledges Captain Kirk, of Star Fleet," a voice answered and directed them to the nearest berth. After docking, Kirk turned to regard McCoy with a questioning look.

McCoy shrugged frustrated as he sat down beside the captain. "We've known Spock for many years, Jim," McCoy whispered. "But I've never seen him like this. If I had to label it, I'd say he was worried."

"About what, Bones," Kirk asked.

"I think it has to do with facing his family," McCoy replied and trailed off as Spock returned.

"I am ready," Spock said stiffly.

The transporter sparkles dissolved into the Transporter Terminal just outside the city of ShiKahr, where Spock's family home was located. Spock stepped down from the transporter platform, he tried to appear totally emotionless, but the two _Enterprise_ officers saw right through the front as he lifted his hand hesitantly in the Vulcan salute to greet his parents.

His father however would not accept the formal greeting, choosing instead to greet his son with the el'ru'esta, the way of greeting a special family member by crossing hands at the wrist and touching palms. Spock hesitantly touched hands with his father.

"Welcome home, Spock," his father said.

Spock nodded his acquiesce and allowed his mother to embrace him, however stiffly.

"We were so worried, Spock," Amanda Grayson said as she pulled back to regard her son critically. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, mother," Spock replied. "I'm fine, now that I'm home."

Spock began relearning the mind rules the next day. In the beginning the lessons with the Tela'at had been frustrating to him, the process was extremely slow, but in doing so he had learned a basic human emotion, patience. He was experiencing many emotions that he didn't have the opportunity to allow himself to feel, until now. Not being able to hide his feelings had awaked in him, emotions that he had buried years before. As a child he had felt love for his mother, but now as an adult he was able to appreciate the feeling, and he wasn't so eager to lose it again. So even though he relearned the mind rules which allowed him to mask his feelings, he didn't stop himself from feeling them, like he had before. He allowed himself the slightest smile as he remembered Capathia's innocence. I must return there one day, Spock thought suddenly, to see how my presence affected her.


End file.
